


Wanted

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fights, Happy Life, Human AU, M/M, Making Up, USUK - Freeform, dorky Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Alfred was done being thirsted after, but what to do when someone desires him even after his transformation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by a theory from @alifeasvivid over at tumblr. Basically the theory was that Alfred dresses like a dorky dad bc he is done with everyone wanting to bang him.

This…wasn’t supposed to happen. Alfred thought he had planned it all perfectly. He had been careful not to slip up, he was sure of that. That still didn't explain the situation he was in though.

 

For years most people he had met had soon enough emanated that I-want-to-bang-you- vibe and he had grown so tired of it. He had always been aware of his good looks, how could he not when people commented on it all the time. At first he had relished in the attention, but as years went by he started seeing that more often than not, others only wanted his looks and body rather than the person that came with it. 

 

To counter all that he had started being more openly goofy, sometimes even pushing it close to acting like a dumbass. He let his inner dork out and forgot about trying to act cool. Most of his tight or sexy clothes ended up to old friends or were donated somewhere to give room to what people described as “dad clothes”. All these changes showed in the people around him. His friend group transformed completely and he couldn't be happier about it. This time around Alfred knew he was liked for him instead as just a prize to show off beauty and status. 

 

He had believed the days of thirst had been done for him, that he had been freed from all that. This is why Alfred felt like he ran into a wall when a pair of eyes settled on him with that gleam in them he could recognise from a mile away. What surprised him the most was the person the eyes belonged to. 

 

Arthur and him had met a few months ago through a shared friend. At first they didn't exactly come along but the more they met the better friends they became, against everyone’s expectations. Alfred found himself waiting to see the Englishman more and more. Sometimes he felt like he was missing something, when his other friends commented on how often he was meeting up with the snarky brit. 

 

He had believed that being friends was more than enough for him, but when Arthur looked at him like that, he realized that maybe he wanted more now. Sure he initially had been surprised by getting those eyes on himself again, but that disappeared soon enough, leaving him with the realization that he didn't mind being looked like that if it was Arthur looking at him. This time he knew he wasn’t wanted just for his face or body. This time he knew he wouldn't lose the person from his life if he indulged in this. This time he returned the gaze with just as much want. 

 

That's precisely why he wasn’t surprised when one night turned into dates. Dates brought on more. A few months into it all, he felt lighter than ever. When Arthur asked him what he was laughing at, Alfred could only blame it on being so happy. Being wanted was amazing when you knew they wanted all of you.


	2. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's change gets a little out of hand and eventually the tension breaks out.

Alfred was so tired. From the moment they got home, tension had been hanging in the air so thickly that he could taste it. A trip by their bedroom had been all the spark the barrel of gunpowder that their day had been needed to blow up. It started with Arthur asking him to clean up after himself more and soon he heard himself being called sloppy and that the other was ashamed to go anywhere with him. He fired back with comments on being too strict or how he had thought he was dating his best friend rather than his mother. 

 

Arthur had attempted moving to another room, but in his heated anger Alfred had followed him to settled then and there. 

 

“I’m only asking you to make some effort to look sensible! This has gotten out of hand, Alfred.” Arthur turned around to face him, not one to let himself be intimidated into hiding. Usually it was something Alfred adored in the man, but today it felt like an attack. “I’ve explained to you a thousand time why I ended with this!! I don't want to just be an object for everyone’s desire!” “At this point there is little there for anyone to desire!” A silence filled the room as the two looked at each other, neither willing to back down. Alfred was tired of this yelling, his head aching and asking for rest. “Perhaps I'm happy without anyone desiring me,”he spit out, still obviously angry. The American turned around on his heel and walked all the way to the living room to lay on the couch. 

 

Moments later he heard their bedroom door slam shut, but he ignored it in turn of trying to get some sleep. As soon as the anger dissipated he almost felt like crying. He definitely hadn't meant to say half the things he did nor really even thought those things. At this point he thought it would do nothing to go talk about it today, so he promised himself he would try to talk it out with Arthur to settle the real problem tomorrow. That is, if the man would still want him in his life in the morning. These thoughts lulled Alfred into restless sleep.

 

He hadn't expected being shaken awake that night by a very tired and lonely looking Arthur. Part of him wondered, if he was being kicked out, but it soon silenced itself the moment he saw a Arthur's face. A silent plead to and apology appeared in a hand holding onto his. “Join me, please.“ Alfred was glad he was awake enough to hear the silent whisper, since he didn't want Arthur thinking he really wanted to find someone else. He stood up and laced their fingers before allowing the Englishman to lead the way back to their bedroom. Sleep was much easier to get when curled up against the person that meant the most to him. Perhaps both of them were holding on a little tighter, but at least they dreamed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can promise that they talked it out the next day.


End file.
